1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to performing font filtering and, more specifically, to using bilinear texture filtering to produce antialiased fonts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional systems for performing bilinear texture filtering are configured to read texture data and produce filtered texture data. Font characters are stored as 1 bit per texel glyphs. Antialiased fonts may be produced by filtering the glyphs to produce grayscale values representing the per pixel coverage of the filtered glyphs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to reuse texture filtering engines to perform font filtering operations in order to conserve die area.